


Finding John

by babigurl21793



Series: John and Joker [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jokers POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding John

I was walking around on this Cerberus base waiting for Miranda to show up. I’d been spending the past few months in and out of their medical bay getting treatments for my Vroliks. That’s one good thing about Cerberus; with the technology that they have they’ve been able to use cybernetics, the same ones that they used to rebuild Shepard, to give me implants to make my bones stronger. They’re not as strong as someone who wasn’t born with Vroliks, but they are extremely better than they were before.

When I left the med bay yesterday after what is supposed to be one of my final check-ups for my cybernetics, one of the engineers told me that they had something to show me. I don’t know what I was expecting but it definitely wasn’t a complete upgraded replica of the Normandy. I know that Miranda said that Cerberus wanted Shepard to feel comfortable to make sure that he could fully complete the mission to destroy the reapers but this seems a little much.

As I was standing there contemplating everything, someone else came up to and let me know that Shepard was awake and on his way to the station; and I froze. I was so excited before for Shepard to wake up but now I’m terrified. Shepard’s been dead for two years; what if he doesn’t remember me and what we had; more importantly what if he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. For the rest of the night, I was plagued by thoughts and dreams of John rejecting me. What if he blamed me for him dying? If I would’ve left the cockpit when he first told me to then we both could’ve made it alive, but I didn’t and John paid the ultimate price.

“Joker.” I hear from behind me, I turned and looked and saw Miranda headed towards me.

“Come on, Shepard’s meeting with the Illusive Man but he’ll be out in a minute. It’s time for Shepard to know who his pilot is.” She said before leading me down the corridor. Miranda stopped at the beginning of the hallway before pointing out the door I needed to go to. Making my way down the hall I was more nervous than I’ve been in a long time; after I got to the door I couldn’t make myself move any farther. Finally, I decided to just man up and get it over with; I opened the door in time to hear the Illusive Man tell John that he found a pilot that he thought that he could trust. As the console closed and John started to turn around I said the first thing that came to my mind.

“Hey Commander. Just like old times, huh?”

John looked shocked that it was me; I couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing though. He stood there for the longest time just staring at me before he walked over to me. When he was just a few feet away from me I saw it; the same fear and uncertainty that I was feeling was written all over John’s face. He was afraid that I would turn him away; that my feelings for him had changed. In that moment I did the one thing that I’d been wanting to do for the past two years; I hugged him. At first he went a little stiff, like he wasn’t expecting but the ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around me before pulling me tighter against him. It was that motion that returned hug that broke me; all I could do was cry. John Shepard was back; John was back and he still remembered me, still wanted me. In that moment, nothing else mattered to me. John Shepard was mine again.


End file.
